


Allergenic

by Artemis1000



Series: Snapshots - Prompt fic [12]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Allergies, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Making love in a field of sex pollen flowers would have been the perfect aesthetically pleasing thrill.If only someone had told them humans are allergic to these flowers...





	Allergenic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the delightful "100 words of sex pollen allergy" prompt.

It had been the perfect seduction.

Correction: it would have been the perfect seduction.

Lando despondently let his – blurry, teary – gaze wander over the field of royal blue and deep purple flowers, crystalline mountains in the distance sparkling in the sunlight.

It could have been so perfect.

“Achoo! A… aaaa… achoo achoo _achoo_!”

He looked towards Han and felt more than a stirring of pity as he took in the miserable sight of his lover and partner-in-crime, kneeling here in the middle of the beautiful flower field, body racked by sneezes that shook his entire body. Much like Lando’s, his eyes were red and swollen, and probably just as itchy as his own, but he had also gotten the sniffles.

Lando, on the other hand… He turned his mournful gaze on his hands. The rash was spreading fast.

So here they sat on the blanket of rich yellow shimmersilk, a bottle Nabooian champagne laid out on ice to be savored in a lavish picnic that would inevitably end in sweet seduction…

“Let’s just stick to fragging on the Falcon,” Han croaked out between sneezes.

Lando wasn’t going to agree, of course, but he kind of agreed.

It would have been so perfect, too.

They had heard many a raunchy whisper about the effects the flowers had when in full bloom, of the heady aphrodisiac they were, enriching the pleasure of every caress, amplifying desire to a mad rush, filling you with a hunger and endurance you had never known before.

Unlike the aphrodisiac pills or vials you could buy under the counter of any suitably irreputable cantina, the flowers had appealed to Lando’s flair for dramatics and aesthetics alike. There was beauty and elegance to a seduction enhanced by their effects. He’d even found the perfect cape to match their shade of blue.

Lando rubbed his eyes again, never mind that he knew he would just be rubbing more pollen into them, and sighed despondently. All his aesthetically pleasing seduction plans, ending in snot and sneezes. It was a true galactic tragedy in the making, no doubt about it.

“We can probably get that fixed on the ship,” he suggested hopefully, to which Han only answered with another wave of sneezes.

Lando’s shoulders slumped as defeat settled a little heavier yet on them. There would be no seduction tonight.

“Next time I’m going to check humans aren’t allergic to them.”


End file.
